


impress the in-laws

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, david is insecure still and marcy reassures him, i love marcy so much? can she be my mom, mostly about marcy and david, none of these tags make sense but go with it thanks, tiny angst and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: 'David didn’t say anything which wasn’t a good sign. Patrick just stood there holding him for a moment before asking, “What’s wrong? I can hear you thinking.”His husband sighed and turned around his arms so he could face Patrick, “What if I am too much?” His voice was soft, almost like he was afraid that saying the words out loud might make them true.'David still wants to get on his in-laws good side. Luckily, some Brewers reassure him that he already is.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	impress the in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta readers this time around Val and Bee (who isn't even into Schitt's, she just loves me so that is super nice). Here's to wishing Marcy could adopt you too. Enjoy!

David couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “An emergency tax seminar...you have got to be kidding me?!”

Patrick got up from his seat on the counter in the kitchen and walked over to where David was beginning to pace in the living room of their cottage. He wrapped his arms around David from behind and let his head rest in the crook of his shoulder. “It’s not really an emergency one, some things have just changed and it’s important for me to understand them so you know, we don’t lose the business with our name on it.” Patrick paused to press a kiss to his favorite spot on David’s neck. “My parents love you, it is only 2 days--you’ll be fine David, I swear.”

David didn’t say anything which wasn’t a good sign. Patrick just stood there, holding him for a moment before asking, “What’s wrong? I can hear you thinking.”

His husband sighed and turned around in his arms so he could face Patrick, “What if I am too much?” His voice was soft, almost like he was afraid that saying the words out loud might make them true.

Patrick looked into David’s soft and sad eyes. This was a David very few people ever got to see. The one that isn’t the proud and strong persona he puts out into the world but the one that is scarred from a past life. David has had so many people hurt him that he is still trying to understand that everyone in his life isn’t going to do that. Patrick and Stevie worked so hard to break through that shell and convince him that neither of them were like that but not a lot of people had had that same opportunity, Patrick’s parents included.

Patrick just moved his hands to the side of David’s face, knowing the touch would calm the other man down. “David, my parents adore you. You talk to them on the phone with me every week. Hell, I think my mom texts you more than she texts me. They just want to see us and the house and the store. I’ll be back on Friday and if you need me you can just call, okay?”

He could tell his words had the desired effect because soon after David had a small smile on his face and was nodding slowly.

* * *

David opened the door of his and Patrick’s house as soon as he heard the sound of the car pulling into their driveway. Patrick kissed his cheek and sneaked by, turning around only to shout, “Hey David, you know if you want you could help with the bags?” His smile and the teasing eyebrow raise told David that Patrick knew that wasn’t going to happen.

He walked outside and over to where Marcy was standing, looping an arm around hers before he replied, “Oh I don’t think so, I quite enjoy watching my strapping husband do all the work.” He winked at Marcy before turning to lead her to the house while Clint helped Patrick get the bags out of the trunk.

As the two of them entered into the open concept kitchen and living room area David could feel the joy radiating off of Macy, “Oh sweetie, it is even more beautiful in person. You did a great job with the decorating.” He watched as his mother-in-law’s eyes flashed around the room. She no doubt was picking up on the very intentional choices that David had made. Sure, the layout screamed David Rose but there were equal parts of Patrick on display everywhere from his guitar in the corner to the cabaret and open mic flyers in the kitchen. It really was the perfect mix of both of them. 

* * *

Patrick had to leave later that night so David was going to have the Brewers all to himself from Wednesday morning until Friday. He had gotten Stevie to agree to watch the store on Friday so that he and Patrick could spend the day with Marcy and Clint but unfortunately that meant David was going to have to cover the store from 9-5 both Wednesday and Thursday by himself.  _ Ugh _ . 9am is way too early for David Rose to do anything other than lay in bed and be lazily kissed as his husband goes to open their store. 

Originally David had figured that Marcy and Clint would just stay at the cottage Wednesday because they were probably tired from the long drive down but Marcy surprised him when she greeted him in the kitchen at 8am while he was making coffee. “Good morning David! Getting ready to open the store this morning?”

He put on a timid smile, “Unfortunately yes, your son insists that I am not allowed to change the store hours just because I want to sleep.” 

Marcy laughs, that ever present sparkle in her eyes becoming clearer. “I hope he isn’t forcing you to work too hard dear? You know, if you want some company at the store today I’d be happy to come. Clint is going to be watching baseball all day so it would be nice to not have to hear him yell at the TV about it.”

David’s eyes got wide, he hadn’t been expecting that offer and honestly he didn’t know what to say. He loved Patrick’s parents but he hadn’t been alone with them for more than 20 minutes at a time and spending the entire day with Marcy at the store seems like a huge step up from that. Patrick’s words echoed in his head though,  _ my parents adore you. _ He took a deep breath and leaned into the moment. “I would love that Mrs. Bre-” Marcy shot him a glance, “Marcy. I would love that Marcy. Patrick does the same thing and while I adore him i can only handle so much sportsball talk.”

Marcy quickly let Clint know that she was going with David before they left. The two of them talked and laughed in David’s car almost the entire way to the store. When they walked in Marcy let out an audible sigh, not a bad one though, it was full of nothing but fondness and joy.

“David, I know it hasn’t changed much since we were last year but it really is just gorgeous what you two have built here.”

David smiled to himself as he went through the store’s pre-opening routine. “Yeah, not gonna lie there was a time in my life where the idea of this store and this town and just everything…” He paused to kind of wave his arms around slightly. “It wouldn’t have ever seemed possible, little less appealing.” He took another pause and looked up to meet Marcy’s eyes, “I couldn’t be happier though.” 

Marcy smiled but she moved across the store to hold David’s hands, “My sweet boy, I hope you know you don’t have to try to impress us or convince us that you love Patrick.” Her face was so full of love and understanding.

David didn’t know what to say, “I-I just...I mean.” He let out a sigh and hung his head. Marcy and him might not have spent a lot of time in person together but their text chains were always active and he saw her every time Patrick facetimed home-she knew him. He couldn’t hide from her.

She took his face in her hands, “David, trust me, Clint and I have loved you since the second you came into our motel room ready to defend Patrick from any reaction we might have to finding out he was gay.” She thought for a second before continuing, “You know, before we met, we looked you up online.” David’s eyes became huge and his eyebrows shot up, obviously horrified by what his parents-in-law might think after a simple google search of his name. “Sweetie, we don’t judge you for any of those things. We might have, at some early point before Patrick’s party, but after that weekend we saw who you were. David, it was so obvious from the second you spoke that you love Patrick and you knew him in a way that even we never did. And for what it is worth, Patrick wasn’t exactly subtle about how much he cared for you either.” Her smile broadened as she met his eyes, “Not a whole hour after introducing us to you he proudly proclaimed that he was going to marry you dear. He had no plan and no ring at the time but when he looked at you from across the cafe he just knew.”

David smiled and couldn’t help himself when he glanced at his rings, both the set of four engagement ones and the wedding band on the opposite hand. Both reminders of his love for Patrick but also a reminder of how changed a person he was. The old cold and closed off silver colored rings being replaced by the warm, bright and inviting gold ones. They represented the change in himself that Patrick had helped facilitate. 

He moved quickly to pull her into a hug. “Thank you, Marcy.” His voice was shaky and unsure, “I love you.”

Marcy just rubbed his back and held him, “We love you too, David. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t. I promise.” 

All too soon David had to pull away, wipe the tears from his eyes and shake his body out. He still had to open the store after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @tuatarasa on tumblr and twitter! Any thoughts or kudos are appreciated, i love you all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
